El crimen perfecto
by Lovelygabriella
Summary: Me había mirado un breve instante; el tiempo que se lleva respirar, con esa mirada profunda que cautiva un intervalo de segundo... El misterio que la envolvía era hechizante, ella poseía una asquerosa dulzura sobrenatural, que despertaba locura en mí, y en mi torpe intento por poseerla no me di cuenta que ella me poseía a mí... Lemon, foro la noble y ancestral casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo es de JK Rowling, mio solo la trama.

**Advertencias:** Relaciones sexuales (lemon)

**_ Esta historia está escrita para Venetrix; espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes,_**

**_Pertenece al foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black._**

* * *

**El crimen perfecto**

- ¿Alguna vez has visto como las aves emprenden el vuelo? ¿Cuándo toman impulso para despegar y abren sus alas?, Cuando ascienden con ligereza el tiempo se detiene, y ocurre un descenso involuntario, casi imperceptible, donde el ave aletea con más fuerza para lograr estabilizarse en las corrientes continuas de aire y ahí es donde ocurre la falla del vuelo, porque hasta un ser tan maravilloso tiene sus desperfectos. – citó el profesor, con voz suave.

Cuidado de criaturas mágicas era sin lugar a dudas la materia más estúpida en todo el pensum escolar, pero esa frase le había llegado hasta lo más profundo del subconsciente cincelándose para siempre, ¿Cómo podía algo tan efímero causar tal imperfección? Todo el esfuerzo perdido de un momento a otro, simplemente patético.

- ¡Já! Eso es lo mas muggle que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. – escuchó decir a Avery y a Mulciber que reían sin parar detrás de él.

Era cierto, incluso el libro no era de magia. Era inevitable no pensar en eso, siendo el gran problema, toda mi vida me había esforzado por ser el mejor, mejor hijo que Sirius, mejor estudiante que Sirius y todo en lo que se podía ser mejor. Pero en un instante todo se había esfumado he ido a la mierda, y es que por mucho más perfecto que se sea no se pueden omitir esos deseos, y todo por una mirada.

Me había mirado un breve instante; el tiempo que se lleva respirar, con esa mirada profunda que cautiva un intervalo de segundo ¿Me hablaba a mí? su voz sonó en la distancia de lo invisible y no podía distinguir sus palabras. El misterio que la envolvía era hechizante, ella poseía una asquerosa dulzura sobrenatural, que despertaba locura en mí, y en mi torpe intento por poseerla no me di cuenta que ella me poseía a mí, privándome de libertad con solo una mirada. Yo la comía con la vista parada frente a mí, con una mueca de asco, pero era más extraño dentro de mi cabeza. Raramente sublime. Quise hablarle, pero algo me enmudeció la voz, todos nos veían y yo solo seguí estático mirándola con repugnancia sincera, ella resopló e invitó al pequeño niño de gryffindor al que estaba anteriormente molestando a irse, volvió a dirigirme esos ojos grises insólitamente fríos y cálidos, y luego se fue sin más, alejándose de mí como si solo fuese un recuerdo.

Me enojaba memorarlo, pero más me enojaba no poder olvidarla, sentía que su presencia se perpetuaba más en mi cada día que la observaba caminar y veía el bamboleo suave de su cuerpo, me comenzaba a desesperar. Todo se volvía cada vez más monótono, mecánico e insufrible. No importaba lo que hiciera ella estaba ahí, en el comedor, saliendo de sus clases justo cuando yo iba a entrar, hablando con mi hermano, la señorita McDonald siempre estaba ahí.

Me estaba volviendo loco, la veía incluso después de cerrar los ojos. Sentí la desazón y la decepción conmigo mismo, decidí ignorarlo todo, pero seguía ahí, mirándome con esos ojos grises desde la oscuridad de mi mente.

…

Habían pasado semanas y la mañana de ese día se alzaba calurosa y brillante, tanto que podía sentir mi cuerpo sudar en medio de la mesa de Slytherin, todo era un mar de risas y habladurías, como siempre insultantes y descaradas, como debían ser.

- ¿Es que no te cansas? – Se escuchó. – ¿De aparecer y perturbar mi vista con tu indecente apariencia sangre sucia?

- ¿Aún sigues con vida? Pensé que mi maldición había acabado contigo. – salía de la misma mesa en donde me encontraba. – Que pena.

Hubo un movimiento brusco y un golpe seco, intenté pasar por la multitud y justo cuando ya estaba en el borde del círculo que se había formado choqué con su cuerpo tirado en el suelo, ella me miró bañada en lágrimas y más adelante estaba una figura que conocía bien, Sirius. Todo tomó sentido, la estaban molestando y mi hermano la protegía. Sin decirle y hacerle nada más que solo mirarla, ella se levantó y me empujó un poco, masculló algo como "Todos son iguales" y se fue.

Entonces la seguí. Corría sin rumbo por pasillos desiguales, yo simplemente la perseguía sin saber exactamente porque, ella se giró violentamente y yo me aparté unos centímetros.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – aún lloraba. – ¡¿Pretendes hacerme daño también?!

¿Podía decirle algo que la tranquilizara? – No soy igual, soy peor. – susurré.

Ella me miró extrañada, como si fuese un bicho o mis palabras fueran demencias y se alejó despacio por el corredor. Por alguna extraña razón yo no quería dejarla ir, me llamaba, pero era no ella, era algo más fuerte. Podía sentir esa sensación, como un rápido cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, y comencé a sudar con más ánimo. Corrí hacía ella y estiré mi brazo alcanzándola, la empujé con brusquedad contra la pared del pasillo, acorralándola, encerrándola entre mis brazos.

- No hagas eso. – murmuré muy cerca de su boca.

- ¿Que no haga qué?

- Mirarme así.

Y la besé. Fue tan corto y rudo que pude sentir como se revolvía incomoda debajo de mí, me separé y volví a besarla tratando de que fuese más despacio, pero era imposible, algo en mi quería hacerlo desesperadamente, la sentí y luego se apartó. Eran indescifrables sus pensamientos, su cabello largo y negro estaba desordenado y su respiración era un vaivén desesperado, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y me miraban sorprendidos.

La dificultad de mi aliento se hizo más notable, traté de aproximarme y volverla a besar, pero me miró otra vez con esos ojos, abiertos y expectantes, listos para verme caer en esos labios. La tenía de frente, yo conocía quien era, pero… ¿Me estaría volviendo loco?, Deseaba tocarla más allá de sus brazos y de su cara.

Se escucharon pasos, ella se me acercó y yo la empujé ligeramente, ¡¿Cómo podía caer tan bajo?! Golpeé con fuerza la pared y ella dio un gritito del susto, comencé a caminar apresuradamente huyendo como siempre del peligro. Algo andaba mal, arranqué mi corbata mientras entraba en el baño de los chicos, llegué al lavabo y sumergí mi rostro en el agua fría, estaba demasiado acalorado, miré hacia abajo y no me gustó lo que vi. Maldije una y mil veces más, ¿cómo es que podía estar así de duro solo por un beso?, empujé la puerta de un cubículo y entré.

Era como una pesadilla, no podía hacer que bajara y solo pensaba en ella. No podía creer que el hijo predilecto, un pura sangre de los Black pretenda liarse con una chica sangre sucia, y no solo eso, pensar de esa manera tan inapropiada en ella. ¡Oh! Solo si mi pobre madre me viera en estas condiciones, se moriría antes de decírselo. Y esa era la raíz de todo el problema, si ni yo mismo lo aceptaba ¿Cómo lo harían los demás?, apoyé mis codos en las rodillas, ya había terminado la peor parte. ¿Realmente la amaba?, si era eso podría amarla como se aman las cosas oscuras, secretamente entre las sombras y el alma.

Al salir del cubo me topé con la única persona que no quería ver, mi hermano. Su sombra se veía distorsionada a través de los charcos en el suelo.

- No lo puedo creer… - decía mirándome impresionado. - ¡La habéis besado!

- ¿Ella te lo ha dicho? – pregunté más calmado.

- No. – se acercaba poco a poco. – Ella es una marginada* jamás diría algo como eso a alguien.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Tenía los labios hinchados… Aún no lo creo. – me tomó de los hombros, con esa sobreprotección que odiaba y resultaba innecesaria. - ¿ya lo sientes?

- ¿De qué hablas? – me alejé tomando mi corbata.

- Como todo eso de la sangre es una estupidez de nuestra madre, como todos somos iguales y como es besar a alguien que am…

Lo empujé interrumpiéndolo. - ¡No vuelas a decir algo como eso! – saqué mi varita y el carraspeó sacando la suya. - ¡No quiero que alguien sepa absolutamente nada! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

No dejé que me tocara y salí lo más rápido que pude del baño, seguí caminando hasta perderme de vista y de todo.

…

No podía creer que ahí a los últimos días de escuela me encontrara buscándola a ella, no sabía dónde podía encontrarse, pero sabía que estaría celebrando su graduación fuera de la cama, estaban por todas partes, los de ultimo año bebían, reían y jugaban por última vez en el colegio, sabía muy bien que estaría con Sirius y me costaría sacarla de su lado, ¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Qué razón había hecho que se quedara hipnotizado por esa mirada?, me sorprendió encontrarla sola sentada, mirando la ventana en una vieja torre olvidada.

Me acerqué sigiloso y me senté a su lado.

- ¡Pero si eres tú! – podía olor el fuerte aroma a whiskey de fuego. – Regulus... el chico que me besó y se fue.

- Deberías hablar más bajo. – la miré, podía percibir sus movimientos descontrolados e impulsivos. – No quiero que me vean hablando contigo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? – Y ahí fue cuando sus ojos grises se enfocaron en mí dividiéndome.

- No lo sé. – sonreí. – Creo que me he vuelto loco.

- ¿Por dirigirle la palabra a una sangre sucia e inmunda? - sentí la amargura y decepción en su voz.

- No. – susurré. – Sé que está mal y lo comparto, pero no puedo contenerme.

- Cuando dijiste que eras peor, no te creí. – su voz tembló, ¿sentiría lo mismo? – Eres mucho peor que tu hermano. – sus ojos se aguaron. - ¡No sabes que es aguantar siete años de esta mierda sin rendirse!... apuesto que ni sabes que es el sabor de una lágrima.

- No deberías apostar tanto. – le comenté más cerca de ella que antes.

Ella dirigió su vista a mi cuerpo moviéndose hasta el suyo. Me abrasaba el deseo y mis ojos brillaron a plena luz de la luna, guardé la moral en el primer cajón de mi mente que encontré y me vestí de demonio, en las horas siguientes hice a un lado todo lo que había creado y en todo lo que creía solo por un beso, por una caricia, por todo.

Tomó mi rostro cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y lo atrajo más al suyo, ella estaba ebria y yo también, pero no de alcohol sino de poder, de poder poseerla aunque sea una sola vez. La besé con libertad y frenesí encerrados ambos en esa oscura habitación, tratando de escapar de lo incorrecto y al mismo tiempo no dejando que se nos fuera la oportunidad. Nada era como esos labios, la sentí temblar asustada cuando mis manos recorrieron su cintura, posándose en sus senos, estaba tan compenetrado a ella que sentí el miedo y los espasmos, como olas rompiendo contra mis labios. Y era tan fuerte el sentimiento que no podía aguantarlo más, quería escapar pero antes tenía que terminar lo que me había costado tanto empezar, quería luchar contra los demonios en mi y terminé convirtiéndome en uno.

Su camisa cayó al suelo, mis manos la habrían desatado sin ser ordenadas, y podía sentirla fría, ¿o estar cerca de mi era lo que la helaba?, Sus piernas temblaban y su cuerpo se paralizó bajo mi tacto impertinente y osado, el deseo nos excitaba y era doloroso hacer algo como eso sabiendo lo erróneo que era. Comencé a desabrochar su sostén y pude notar sus brazos ir impulsivamente cubriéndolos, algo dentro se redimió y salió a flote algo más oscuro que el deseo carnal, el tiempo no pasaba y mi vida se había detenido en ese instante que la vi tan vulnerable, escondiéndose de mi posesividad detrás de sus extremidades y de ese largo cabello negro, pude sentir algo recorriendo mi espalda, y entonces fue cuando todo se sumió en algo más negro que ese pelo, no me contuve y la agarré tratando de llevarla a los más profundo del cuarto, encerrándola donde nadie la podía ver ni escuchar. Comencé a bajarme los pantalones y ella se desesperó más notablemente, estaba tan asustada de mí. Se quedó inmóvil mirándome, pero no reprochó mi atrevimiento y me dio libertad para deslizar su falda, lo quería tanto o tan poco como yo.

Aunque era mayor se veía tan pequeña, casi diminuta bajo mí pecho. Aún quedaba ropa de por medio estorbando en el acto, pero era imposible mirarla sin querer comerme esos labios, bajando y subiendo por su cuello, dejando marcas donde solo otros pocos podrían verlas. La tensión y la lujuria fueron espectadores sin imaginarse las cosas que yo le estaba haciendo a una de su clase, se sentía tan bajo y a la vez tan alto, el contraste casi perfecto.

Quise acabar o pronto se arrepentiría, desaparecí sus bragas y ella se sonrojó tan fuerte que era simplemente exquisita la oposición de su blanca piel, con su negro cabello y lo rosado de sus mejillas. Estaba ahí desnuda frente a mí, y yo no podía hacer algo más que contemplarla, ella avergonzada por lo que había permitido intentó recoger su ropa e irse, pero yo la obligué acorralándola a la pared, mi camisa fue abierta y bajé sin escrúpulos mis bóxers, ella dejó el temor y cerró los ojos, me acerqué más y más hasta que no podía distinguir mi cuerpo del suyo propio, todo era mío. La alcé sobre mis caderas y ella se sorprendió del acto, seguido y sin esperar algo más introduje mi miembro en su interior, era virgen lo noté casi enseguida. Comenzó a gemir más dinámicamente y su voz se acompasó a mi vibración desenfrenada, era como poder sacar por un momento todo lo que tenía dentro, perdiéndome en ella y su cuerpo, y ya verla caminar no era más que un sueño cotidiano, toda la energía acumulada de los besos y las caricias estaba allí haciendo acto de presencia, manifestándose incontrolablemente, bajadas y subidas de tono y de nivel mientras mi falo entraba y salía de su cavidad, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Ella mordió sus labios en una tentativa por callarse y yo los volví a probar, llenos de ese sabor metálico. En el momento cuando yo estaba a punto de acabar, saqué mi anatomía y la dejé a ella sobre el suelo.

¡Menuda locura! Había perdido totalmente el control, los estribos eran solo vagos recuerdos de hace unos minutos, se lo había hecho sin siquiera pensármelo más de una vez. Ella se vestía apresuradamente mientras yo solo podía memorar todo una y otra vez, como una tediosa película reproduciéndose en mi subconsciente. Antes de irse me dedicó una mirada indescifrable y se fue.

…

Era el último día y me encontraba en el baño del expreso, la había visto con sus amigos mientras se despedía con cariño, pero ni siquiera se detuvo a verme. Y ahí entendí esa mirada que antes era indescifrable, ella lo había suprimido de su mente y de su vida, como un mal momento en su historia, estaba bien y así debía de ser. La palabra amor era muy fuerte, es algo que solo dices una vez, por eso esa noche me prometí hacer el crimen perfecto. - Me acomodé el cabello mirando en el espejo. - A partir de hoy iba a odiarla en secreto, provocando el silencio e invitando a la distancia, con muy pocas acciones y escasas palabras, la querría como ella a mí, sin quererla en realidad. Dejaría de poseerla para olvidarla, matando el sentimiento y cometiendo el crimen perfecto.

Y el ave seguiría siendo perfecta y nadie notaría jamás el error de su vuelo, yo no era tan tonto como para dejar todo lo que había logrado por solo una noche y un beso.

* * *

Marginado* este término viene del libro "Las ventajas de ser un marginado" significa que ven, escuchan y saben cosas que no son normales o correctas y aún así las entienden y callan, no vayan a tomárselo literal.

**N/A:**

¡Gracias por leer! se que está bastante corto y va todo muy rápido pero pensé que debía ser así creo que por la pareja y por la condición del lemon, no es que haya poco que decir, pero de lo que se sabe de ellos ya se ha hablado mucho y preferí hablar de algo nuevo. Espero que les agrade a todos y se aceptan comentarios y críticas, una vez más gracias.

Pd: por alguna extraña razón me gustó este Regulus, sombrío y misterioso.

¡Saludos!


End file.
